As one kind of traffic situation prediction apparatus, a traffic jam prediction apparatus is known (cf. Patent Document 1 for example). The traffic jam prediction apparatus accepts an input of factor information, which relates to information about a factor for traffic jam generation such as a narrow width road and the like. The apparatus predicts generation of a traffic jam caused by the factor indicated by the factor information. By using a result of this prediction and a traffic jam database accumulating past traffic jam information (information about traffic jam in past), the apparatus predicts a traffic jam.    Patent Document 1: JP-2010-14556A
According to an apparatus described in Patent Document 1, a user inputs the factor information. Therefore, the user needs to consistently collect and input the information about a factor for traffic jam generation such as new-construction or destruction of a large facility, new-construction of a bypass highway, expansion of a road to increase traffic lanes, and the like. When the factor information is not appropriately inputted based on the information about the above factors for traffic jam generation, traffic jam prediction accuracy is lowered.